


Stereotypes Are Bad

by lets_talk_appella



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in sporting fashion, Softball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_talk_appella/pseuds/lets_talk_appella
Summary: Warren Mitchell isn't a sports fan; but for his daughter, he makes an effort. For Bechloe Week 2019: Softball.





	Stereotypes Are Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about softball. Sorry.

Warren isn’t a sports fan. He’s an academic, and he would much rather read the latest peer-reviewed paper examining critical theories in comparative literature than watch any kind of sporting event.

That being said, he currently sits on the edge of his couch, focus locked onto the TV as he watches the U.S. Women’s National Softball Team take on Japan’s team in the Softball World Championship final. He’s enraptured in the game and is wearing his lucky team jersey (with “Mitchell” on the back). His stomach churns with anxious anticipation, his eyes zeroed in on one player in particular. The HD quality of the broadcast helps, but it’s still hard to tell which of the players is Beca; they’re all in uniform and wearing helmets, as the U.S. is at bat.

The game is at the bottom of the final inning and the teams are tied with six runs each. Beca stands at third base, preparing to make what would be the game-winning—and tournament-winning—run should her teammate at bat, Flo Fuentes, make a good hit.

Warren can feel her tension from miles away and through the TV screen; he sees it in her stiff posture and laser focus on home base.

“Come on, Beca, you got this,” he mutters to the screen, though really, it’s all on the batter now.

The Japanese pitcher winds up and throws—Warren holds his breath—and Flo misses, the pitch ruled a strike.

Warren blows out a deep breath. “Okay, okay, that’s not bad, only one isn’t bad…” he tells himself, trying to calm his racing heart. He can only imagine how Beca feels.

The second strike lifts him to his feet and sends him pacing around the room. He laces his fingers behind his head, glaring at the screen. He can’t remember what happens if they tie at this inning, but he knows Beca wouldn’t be happy about it. Not when she’s so close, still waiting on third, ready to sprint forward and claim the game.

The Japanese pitcher takes a breath, her image filling the screen as the camera focuses on her profile. He feels a twinge of sympathy for her, knowing the kind of pressure she’s under. She takes a breath that he mirrors, and she throws and—Flo knocks the ball to left field, a fair ball that has the Japanese team scrambling and Warren jumping up and down as he yells for Beca to “Run, run, run, run!!”

She sprints forward, pumping her fist when she sees the Umpire call it fair, and crosses home plate, officially pushing the U.S. team to first place in the tournament.

Warren throws his hands into the air and shouts with victory, knowing exactly how much Beca and her teammates have wanted this, having met almost all of them at team family get-togethers.

The U.S. team streams onto the pitch, a sea of red jerseys celebrating their victory. He watches them mob Beca and Flo, showering them in hugs. A second later, though, Beca breaks free of her team and jogs toward the stands. She hops the fence and Warren frowns, watching the single streak of red, wondering where she could possibly be going.

His answer comes in the form of a beautiful young woman with red hair that he’s seen hanging Beca with before. Her name is... Chelsea? No, _Chloe_ , her name is Chloe, and he knows they’re friends, but he’s not sure why she’s hanging over the stands like that or why Beca’s still running directly to her.

That is, until Chloe leans down and Beca hops up on a chair and pulls Chloe into a kiss that makes Warren’s jaw drop. It’s a chaste kiss, a quick one that is barely more than the touching of their lips, and the limited camera angle is making it hard to see, but there’s no mistake about it: Beca kisses Chloe.

Warren sits down heavily on the couch, dumbstruck by both the World Title and the realization that Beca is with this Chloe girl. He blinks several times, then slowly, slowly, his lips begin to lift into a smile. The smile widens and grows until he’s chuckling, then laughing, then cheering for his daughter.

Because _of course_ Beca would do something like this, would make the winning run at the World Championships and then come out to him and the rest of the world by kissing her partner (girlfriend? Warren will have to ask) on television.

He watches as she pulls away laughing, and she touches Chloe’s face and Chloe touches hers, and he can only see the back of Beca’s head, but something in Chloe’s expression tugs at his heart, filling his chest with overwhelming happiness. Chloe pulls Beca into another kiss, one that again makes Warren smile and laugh and—even though she’s across the world and there’s no way she can hear him—he stands from the couch and applauds Beca.

He’s never been so proud of his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This kiss was based on the kiss Kelley O'Hara shared with her partner following the USWNT victory at the 2019 Women's World Cup.


End file.
